


Tasertricks Christmas Advent Drabbles

by fanficshiddles



Series: Trust [2]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas, Drabble, F/M, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Number one advent for Tasertricks Christmas Advent! Will be posting one drabble a day until Christmas Eve. :-)It is from 'Trust' but they can be read alone.
Series: Trust [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053260
Comments: 68
Kudos: 65





	1. Advent Thief

‘LOKI!’ Darcy yelled when she found her advent calendar completely demolished.

‘You called?’ Loki asked as he popped his head round the door.

‘Why the hell have you eaten all my chocolates?’ She folded her arms over her chest.

‘How do you know it was me?’ Loki asked innocently as he walked into her room.

‘Because you’re the only one who poofs into my room unannounced.’

‘Oh.’

‘You’ve got your own, why did you eat mine?’

‘Because mine was finished and I had a sweet craving.’ Loki said as if it was the most obvious reason in the world and a totally acceptable thing to do.

‘It’s only the fourth. You are not supposed to eat them ALL in one go! The whole idea of an advent calendar is you open the doors one day at a time, in accordance with the numbers. Right up till Christmas day, so it’s a nice treat every day of the month until THE BEST day of the month!’

Loki pondered for a moment. ‘Ah, is that why number twenty-five was bigger than the rest?’

‘You ass!’ Darcy threw the empty advent at his face, making him chuckle.

-

That evening when Darcy went back to her room, she was surprised to see an advent calendar waiting for her on her pillow with a note on top just saying **_Sorry x_**

She picked it up and laughed with an eye roll when she saw the doors up to number four was already opened and gone. But it was the thought that counts, she thought with a shrug as she quickly opened number four and wolfed it down. 


	2. Dressing Up

Loki was _not_ amused.

But Darcy was having the time of her life as she danced around him, wrapping him in tinsel and throwing fake snow all over him. She even finished with a green bauble to his nose.

‘This is ridiculous.’ He sneered, arms folded over his chest.

‘You look GREAT!’ She grinned. ‘Now hold still while I take a picture.’

She quickly snapped a picture on her phone before he removed everything. She was lucky she had even managed to get him to agree to it.

There was a new trend going online, where people were dressing up as Christmassy as possible and tagging other people to take part. Darcy couldn’t resist getting Loki glammed up. She managed to sweet talk him by saying how his fans would love it, it would let them see another side to him… Ok, maybe a grumpy side because in the photo he looked absolutely murderous.

And that look was directed at Darcy. As when she finished posting it, she barely had a second’s notice when he lunged straight for her. The tinsel and fake snow went flying everywhere. He grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder, she squealed as he carried her straight outside and dumped her into the large pile of snow by the door.

‘LOKI!’ She spluttered as just her head emerged from the pile of snow, with lumps of it stuck in her hair and a tiny mound on top of her head.

Loki grinned as he took a picture. ‘Smile!’ He teased, but she looked just as grumpy as he had mere minutes ago.


	3. Loki's Trip

‘Ohhh and I’ll get Natasha this!’ Darcy said as she put a small bracelet into her shopping basket and then she came across a three feet tall Christmas Penguin decoration. ‘I am SO getting this, this would be adorable outside my door.’

‘Not _more_ decorations.’ Loki whined as he followed on behind her, carrying all of her previous shopping.

He had multiple bags hanging off both arms, was carrying three decent sized boxes stacked, he could _just_ see over the top of it.

Darcy asked why he didn’t just use his pocket dimension, but he didn’t want to attract attention and have his name tarnished. The God of Mischief out shopping with a mortal would not go down very well for his ego.

But he was starting to regret it as Darcy kept buying more and more gifts for people.

When she paid for her latest buy, she put the box the penguin was in on top of the boxes Loki was already carrying and she slipped another bag onto his wrist.

‘Come on, Loks! Let’s go get lunch, I need it after all that shopping.’ She said as they headed out of the shop.

‘ _You_ need it?’ Loki grumbled as he followed her out.

But Loki, normally always oh so graceful and light on his feet, failed to see the patch of ice on the snowy pavement and he slipped, which was not graceful in _any_ way or form. Boxes and bags went flying into the air as Loki hit the ground with a groan, flat out.

Darcy could do nothing for laughing hysterically as she looked at him, groaning again when the boxes and bags landed on top of him.

Some people around them gasped and a woman tried to help, but Loki didn’t accept any help. He just slowly sat up, glaring daggers at Darcy.

‘You are going to pay for this.’ He growled at her.

Darcy didn’t care for the threat, nor for the fact some of her items _might_ be broken now, it was far too funny and totally worth whatever wrath he would bestow upon her.


	4. Alterations

Darcy had managed to rope Loki into helping her decorate the large Christmas tree that the team got for the living room.

The team weren’t worried about leaving Darcy in charge of decorating it this year. She loved Christmas the most out of them all, so they knew it would be spectacular.

Though they _were_ a bit worried when they realised that Loki would be helping her.

‘No, no, no, the tinsel needs to be spaced out a bit more.’ Darcy said as she re-did a part that Loki had just decorated.

‘You take this far too seriously.’ Loki smirked and started hanging some red baubles up.

Once they were finished, they stepped back and looked at it. ‘Almost done.’ Darcy grabbed the star from the box and was away to grab a chair when Loki just lifted her up to do it.

‘Thanks, Loks! Doesn’t it look amazing?’ She grinned.

‘It’s not too bad.’ Loki chuckled.

Darcy gathered the decorations boxes and went to put them away in the store cupboard. Natasha, Tony, Clint and Steve passed her, she told them it was all done and to go take a look.

But when she was making her way back, she heard cries of despair instead of gasps of wonder.

She ran into the room. ‘What’s wrong? What’s hap…’ She trailed off as she looked at the tree, eyes widening.

Loki was stood next to it, grinning like mad. ‘Well, what do you think? This is _much_ better, isn’t it?’ He looked pleased as punch.

Instead of the original reds and silver, the tree was decorated with lots of gold tinsel and baubles. There was also lots of little golden horned helmets hanging from it, utterly chaotic and no pattern at all. He had changed the lights too, so they just shone in green and gold instead of multi coloured. And on top, instead of the star, was what looked like a hologram of Loki in his armour with his arms out, looking out over everyone.

‘Oh god give me strength.’ Darcy said as she put her head in her hand.


	5. Bad Idea

‘Come on, Darcy. This _was_ your idea after all.’ Loki smirked as he skated smoothly towards her, hands behind his back, he then came to a stop right next to her like a pro.

Darcy was clinging to the wall at the side of the ice rink, slowly making her way round.

‘Shut up, you! You’re just a show off.’ She snarked at him as she kept going, not letting go of the wall.

Loki smirked and put his hand out towards her. ‘Let me help you.’

‘No! No, I’m good. I can do this. Just takes a minute to get going.’ She said determinedly.

‘We’ve been on the ice for ten minutes and you are barely even four foot away from the entrance.’

Darcy gave him the middle finger. He chuckled in response and watched her struggle for a while, then he’d had enough.

She let out a screech as he grabbed her around the waist and guided her away from the wall. She was wobbly and slipping everywhere, but he didn’t let her fall.

‘LOKI!’

‘Oh shoosh. You were never getting anywhere at that rate.’ He scolded.

She slowly found her feet, and was able to just hold his hand at a distance while skating along at a decent pace. But then she got too cocky and started going on her own. Loki kept a close eye on her, but then she came skating a bit too quickly towards him, and she was unable to stop.

But Loki was as good as anything to crash into, right?

It was like hitting a marble statue as she slammed into him. But from being on ice, Loki was unable to keep his balance from the force of her skating into him and they both tumbled down, groaning.

‘Thanks for the landing.’ Darcy said as she gave his arm a pat and scrambled to get up off him, but she was struggling.

‘Remind me to teach you how to stop next time.’ Loki muttered as he got up quickly, then gave her a hand.

‘So there IS going to be a next time?’ Darcy grinned up at him.

Loki glared at her for a moment. ‘Maybe.’


	6. Just a bit of snow

‘I’m so bored!’ Darcy announced with a huff as she flopped down onto the sofa, her legs landing on Loki’s lap while he was reading.

He glanced over at her with an eyebrow up, not amused at her interruption.

‘I thought you loved this time of year.’ He said as he turned the page in his book.

‘I do, when there’s snow. But where the heck is it this year?’ She grumbled.

Loki smirked as he had an idea and had his book vanish from his hands. He pinched her toe, making her squeak. ‘I have an idea.’ He grinned.

‘What is it?’ Darcy asked, unsure whether to be excited or scared. Sometimes his ideas were great, other times not so great.

Loki pushed her legs off him, making her grumble. But she watched him in curiosity as he stood up and rubbed his hands together. He closed his eyes and raised his hands up, he muttered something under his breath that sounded like old Norse. But Darcy wasn’t sure.

Suddenly a huge pile of snow landed in the living room, covering the floor and furniture in a deep layer. And gentle but heavy snowflakes started to fall.

‘Oh my GOD! YESSS!’ Darcy said excitedly as she jumped off the sofa into the snow.

Loki smirked at her enthusiasm.

‘WHAT THE HELL?’ Tony shouted as he stepped into the room, but stopped dead at the scene on front of him. Darcy was making a snow angel while Loki was just standing there, looking very pleased with himself.

‘What have you done to my living room?’ He screeched, his voice getting higher with each word.

‘I’ve made some improvements.’ Loki shrugged.

Tony was about to explode, he was so angry. He stormed right up to Loki, pointing at him. But before he said anything, he got a snowball thrown off his face.

‘Lighten up, Tony. It’s just a bit of snow.’ Darcy grinned from the ground, her snow angel surrounding her.

Loki had to bite his tongue to stop himself from laughing as Tony glared at Darcy. The vein in his forehead was almost popping. Then he stormed out of the room, shouting curses at Loki and Darcy.


	7. Flying Reindeer

The team all decided to go out into the city for a day, to see the huge Christmas tree in the centre and get any last-minute shopping. Loki hadn’t been keen to go but Darcy managed to talk him into it.

There was a Santa’s grotto near the tree, with a small pen for reindeer for kids to pat. Three of them. Loki went over to the reindeer, patting one of them. He smirked and looked far too mischievous for Darcy’s liking.

‘Loki… No.’

‘What?’

‘Whatever you’re planning… No!’ She pointed at him.

Loki just smirked and bit his lip, unable to resist temptation.

So when Darcy turned around to look at something else, he _accidentally_ allowed his Seidr to unlock the padlock on the gate. And, _oops_ , they escaped.

‘LOKI!’ Darcy screeched as the three reindeer went charging up the stalls, causing chaos as they went. One even ran too close to the tree and got tangled in Christmas lights, dragging them with it.

‘What?’ He asked innocently, shrugging.

Santa and his Elves went running after the reindeer and the team ended up trying to help capture them again. Tony was cursing at Loki every time he ran past him, chasing one of the animals.

Loki just stood leaning against the pen in amusement. Every time one of the reindeer became cornered, Loki swished his hand and the reindeer would suddenly _fly_ over the top of the crowd and then start running away again once back on the ground.

Kids of course thought this was just magical, they really were Santa’s reindeer.

Darcy was stood next to Loki hiding her face behind her hand, just peeking out between her fingers to watch the disaster unfold.

Though even she couldn’t deny, it was pretty funny watching three reindeer run past with Tony, Steve, Natasha, Clint, Thor and Bruce running after them with a Santa and two Elves, then a bunch of little kids chasing them too. Cheering for the _flying_ reindeer.


	8. Tradition

Loki and Darcy were up to no good.

It was the Christmas party and a bunch of people had already arrived at the compound.

They were picking out unsuspecting guests, who weren’t a couple, and when they were close enough Loki was wriggling his fingers in their direction and summoning up mistletoe right above them.

It made for some very awkward moments. As many people there were stuck on tradition, so when two people were caught beneath it, they were chanted at until they kissed.

The worst one, or best, depending on who you were, was when Fury was caught with Pepper. Tony was furious as he watched Fury awkwardly give Pepper a quick peck on the lips.

Loki and Darcy nearly peed themselves from laughing so hard.

But the team decided to get payback. After a few more drinks, Natasha had been able to distract both Loki and Darcy in conversation while Clint and Steve hung up mistletoe over the buffet table. Knowing Loki and Darcy would be straight over there again soon.

And they were.

Thor cleared his throat, chuckling.

‘What?’ Loki asked, both him and Darcy turning around to look at him.

Thor pointed up. Loki and Darcy both looked up at the same time, surprised to see mistletoe directly above them.

‘Oh well, can’t break tradition.’ Loki shrugged and turned to Darcy, opening his arms. ‘Shall we?’

Darcy jumped straight on him, wrapping her legs and arms around him as they kissed, completely over the top. Like they were trying to devour one another, their hands roamed all over each other and made a mess of the other’s hair.

It was like something out of a corny film.

‘Ewwww! Stop it, get a room!’ Tony said as he shielded his eyes.

Loki and Darcy laughed as Loki lowered Darcy back down to the floor. Of course they had planned for getting caught out, Loki wouldn’t be known as the God of Mischief if he didn’t have backup plans.


	9. Two Against All

‘Ok, you take the left. I’ll go to the right.’ Darcy whispered to Loki as they were hidden behind a wall of snow they’d built. Well, Loki built with his Seidr.

‘Aim for Thor’s face, he hates getting snow on his face. That’ll take him out long enough for us to focus on the others.’ Loki said, using his Seidr to get a pile of snowballs ready.

‘We need to watch for Clint, you know how good his aim is! And being so outnumbered is not good, thanks to you!’ She huffed.

When Darcy had mentioned about having a team snowball fight, she had meant they split in half evenly. But Loki and his big cocky mouth said he and Darcy could take them all on alone. Darcy was already sporting god knows how many bruises already before they were able to take cover behind the snow wall.

‘Don’t worry, I have a plan.’ Loki winked at her.

‘Oh no.’ Darcy face-palmed, thinking it would get them into even more trouble.

They rushed out from behind the wall and started throwing snowballs at the others. Darcy zoned in on Thor and aimed for his face, just like Loki suggested. And it worked, he was furious and spent more time trying to get the snow off than joining in again.

But when Darcy looked to see where Loki was, she gasped. There were twenty Loki’s now stood on her side, all throwing snowballs at the team. Like some sort of machine, all the Loki’s arms were like a blur as they were constantly throwing snowballs.

The team had no chance as they were completely battered with snow.

‘Holy shit!’ Darcy said, eyes wide.

The _real_ Loki was leaning against a tree, arms folded over his chest. He looked at Darcy and grinned.

‘Told you we could take them on easily.’ He said smugly.


	10. Bad Idea

‘This is a bad idea.’ Darcy said worriedly.

‘This is a _great_ idea.’ Loki grinned.

They were at the top of a really steep, tall, hill. On a sledge together. Darcy had been reluctant to go on _this_ hill but Loki gave her very little choice after grabbing her and teleporting them both to the top, hauling her down on the sledge on front of him.

‘Where’s your sense of adventure?’ Loki chuckled and trapped her in with his legs.

The rest of the team were watching from the bottom, they had all been sledging on a smaller and less dangerous hill when Loki decided he want to get risky.

‘They’re gonna die.’ Clint said.

‘Yep. Rest in peace, guys. Was good knowing you!’ Natasha shouted up to them as she waved, unsure if they could even hear her it was that high.

Darcy leaned back right into Loki and grabbed hold of his thighs for support, Loki didn’t give her anymore chances to escape as he pushed them off from the top and they started hurtling down the hill at a terrifying speed.

‘AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!’ Was all that came from Darcy. While Loki was whooping in delight, the cold wind whipping at their faces rather harshly.

Darcy really did feel like she was going to die, and it felt like she had left her stomach at the top as they raced down.

Wanda and Bruce couldn’t look, they hid their face in their hands. The rest of the team watched with wide eyes as they grew closer and closer.

‘LOKIWENEEDTOSTOP!’ Darcy screeched at him as they came near the bottom, zooming right past the team in a blur and straight towards a large frozen lake.

Loki’s eyes widened briefly, he had forgotten about how to stop… oops.

He wrapped his arms around Darcy and made an emergency exit out the side, making sure that he took the brunt of the landing into the snow and Darcy had his body to shield herself. They went about three feet down into the snow, covering them both. But at least they were safe.

They sat up and shook the snow out of their hair, then watched the sledge as it went flying across the lake, out of sight.

Darcy’s heart was pounding in her chest as the adrenaline raced through her. She looked at Loki and he thought she was going to punch him.

‘That was… GREAT! Let’s do it again!’ She said as she threw her hands up in the air, making Loki laugh.


	11. Glorious

For Christmas it was tradition that The Avengers all posed nicely for a Christmas photo. That was then made into cards and sent out to everyone in the city.

They wanted Darcy and Jane to join in this year. And of course Loki too, since he was part of the team now. No matter how much he _didn’t_ want to join in. He thought it was the most absurd thing he’d ever heard.

But Darcy was able to sweet talk him into joining in. He reluctantly did, but looked like he wanted to murder everyone for it.

The photographer that came yearly to take the photo was excited and had brought some tinsel for everyone to wear. Loki was even more disgruntled with that. But then he unexpectedly perked up as they got into position, being moved this way and that by the photographer.

Darcy noticed he seemed suddenly far too jolly about this all of a sudden.

‘What are you up to?’ She whispered.

‘Me? Up to something? Oh Darcy, you’ve got me all wrong.’ He said innocently, while grinning.

But Darcy wasn’t so convinced. And she was right to be suspicious.

As the photographer started to count down from three… She got to one and suddenly all the tinsel around everyone’s necks turned into snakes, apart from Loki’s.

The photo that came out was Loki stood at the back, grinning like a loon. While everyone else was screaming and in various positions of fear and trying to escape. The best one was just seeing Tony’s legs in the air as he had fell backwards off his chair.

‘It’s certainly… different.’ Darcy said as she looked at the photo.

‘I think it’s glorious.’ Loki said cockily.


	12. Help

Darcy was heading to the kitchen one night to get something to eat. It was quite late but she had been binge watching Christmas movies, now she had the munchies.

But on her way past the living room, she heard a lot of curses and grumbling come from there.

‘What the…’ She muttered to herself as she poked her read into the room.

She bit her tongue to stop herself from laughing at the sight she saw. Loki was surrounded with wrapping paper and was trying to wrap a couple of presents. He had sellotape stuck to him all over, even in his hair. And he was currently fighting with the roll, but it kept sticking to itself and his sleeve.

Darcy smirked and leaned against the doorframe with her arms folded over her chest as she watched him for a while.

‘Instead of staring, you could give me some help.’ Loki grumbled, not looking over at her.

She laughed and made her way over to him. ‘I thought you were maybe wrapping _my_ present and I didn’t want to spoil it for myself.’ She grinned as she knelt down beside him and peeled some sellotape off his arm.

‘You’re not getting a present. You see me every day, that’s enough of a gift.’ He said cockily.

‘Well, I want a refund on that present.’ Darcy teased.

She helped him wrap the presents. But then a thought crossed her mind while she helped him wrap a bracelet and then a box of chocolates. There was also an unknown box that was wrapped too, with nothing on the front. And a bit of coal was wrapped, too.

‘Who are these for then?’ Darcy asked once they were finished.

‘The large lump of coal is for Thor.’ Loki grinned, making Darcy laugh. But then she was surprised when she was suddenly handed the other ones. ‘These are for you. But don’t open before Christmas, it will ruin the surprise.’ He winked at her.

She literally face-palmed herself. Unable to believe that Loki had got her to help wrap _her own_ presents…

But the bracelet was beautiful, she couldn’t wait to open it again.


	13. Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!

It was Christmas Eve and Loki and Darcy were just chilling together in his room watching a movie. She had managed to persuade him into watching it with her, since it was Christmas Eve after all. They were also munching on some cookies.

‘Alright, instead of doing presents tomorrow surrounded by the other goons. I wanted to give you yours tonight.’ Darcy said as she grabbed the bag she’d taken with her. Loki had been wondering what was inside it since she arrived.

‘You got me a present?’ Loki asked, genuinely surprised.

‘Of course. And before you say anything, I got them way before I helped you wrapped mine up. Which, I have already opened, by the way. Thank you SO much for the new taser, I love it!’ She grinned.

Loki rolled his eyes and smirked. ‘You were supposed to wait till tomorrow.’

Darcy just shrugged as she handed him a present. He shook it and smirked as he heard what sounded like chocolates. ‘Well, I wonder what this is.’ He chuckled and tore it open.

It was a box of Hero’s chocolates. He dove in straight away, as Darcy had expected. But when he opened the box his face dropped. Instead of chocolates, it was dog kibble.

Darcy burst out laughing and patted his arm. ‘Oh man, wish you could see the look on your face right now.’ She said as doubled over laughing. ‘I got you good!’

Loki was in a huff, he loved chocolate and had been so excited. But Darcy didn’t leave him pouting for too long. She handed the next present and with him eyeing her up cautiously, he opened it to find the proper missing chocolate.

‘I’ll let you off now.’ He smirked.

Darcy then handed him another present. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he opened it up. But he was warmed to see a beautiful green and black scarf inside, it was very soft. ‘Oh, Darcy. Thank you, this is wonderful.’ He said as he slipped it around his neck. It really suited him.

‘You’re welcome. I thought you’d like it.’ She grinned happily.


End file.
